


Procrastination is Key

by Includeficinthesequel



Category: Mamma Mia, Mamma Mia Here We Go Again, Mamma Mia! (Movies)
Genre: 90s, F/F, Horny, Lesbians, Married Life, Porn Without Plot, Smut, Young!Dynamos?, young!rosie, young!tanya
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 19:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18146147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Includeficinthesequel/pseuds/Includeficinthesequel
Summary: Rosie decides to distract Tanya with her favorite thing. Sex.





	Procrastination is Key

**Author's Note:**

> I looked it up they had laptops in the 90s!

_ 1994, Tanya and Rosie’s place _

 

She couldn’t focus and she probably wasn’t going to focus in anytime soon. So she didn’t bother trying to anyway. Instead she thought it would be a good idea to bother Tanya instead. 

 

“Tanya?” She asked in a tentative voice as she approached the door to their bedroom. She rested against the door frame and looked at the brunette who was typing away on her laptop. 

 

“Yeah, baby?” She replied without looking up. She was much more productive than Rosie and that didn’t surprise Rosie at all. When Rosie really zoned in she was unbeatable but Tanya was pretty much always zoned in and had to put a little extra effort into actively relaxing and shutting her mind off. 

 

Rosie took a moment to reply. She took in the sight before her and just grinned. It was always worth it to look at her wife. Always. It didn’t matter if she had just seen her. One look and it was like falling for her all over again. 

 

A minute went by before Tanya took the time to pause her work and look at her girl. “Are you just going to stand there and stare or did you have something to say?” She quirked a brow.

 

“You’re working so hard. You don’t think you could take just a small break? It’s been nonstop for you, darling.” 

 

“I have to do something. I can’t just sit around all day.” Tanya said this but she knew Rosie already knew this. Rosie had been doing work from home as well. They had to. The snowy weather had been extra terrible so getting to work was a complete nightmare and impossible for them to do. So, they settled for working from home which wasn’t rare by any means. It just put a damper on what most couples would take as an opportunity for a staycation. 

 

“It hasn’t been long since we came back from Greece and my work has piled up and I’m finally condensing it.” Tanya explained as her eyes drifted back to her computer screen. 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes. “I know. I’ve been trying to work whenever you are so I don’t get bored but it’s not working for me anymore. See, I can’t keep up with you. You just power through and I need to pace myself. I got to the point of seeing blurred lines instead of actual emails.” 

 

Tanya sighed. She knew where this was going and as tired as she was she wasn’t willing to admit to Rosie that she was ready for a break. “And that’s okay, my love. You’ve got a lot to process. I’m playing catch up right now.” 

 

“Take a break. I’ll make it worth while.” She said suggestively. 

 

That peaked Tanya’s interest. “And what might that entail?” 

 

“Depends on how long you give me.” She smirked. She had Tanya wrapped around her little finger. She knew exactly how to play her. She knew what made her tick. Sex was the oldest trick in the book but it always worked. 

 

Tanya laughed. Her wide grin opened up. Her tongue rested between her teeth as she processed Rosie’s response a little more. Her head lifted up in the most adorable way and she smiled that sweet grin at her wife. “So I don’t get anymore details than that?” 

 

“Afraid not, darling. All you have to do is say yes and you’ll find out soon enough.” Rosie punctuated her sentence by pushing Tanya’s glasses back up on her nose. 

 

“Let me think about it.” 

 

“Well, while you think about it I think I’m just gonna sit here with you until you make your decision.” Rosie said. She tried to sound aloof and uninterested but she was never any good at that. 

 

Tanya went back to typing away and reviewing her work. Rosie had been expecting that to happen. Rosie decided to make the next move and influence her wife’s decision. She straddled her lap, sitting just behind the screen of the laptop. Now Tanya would be forced to look at her. 

 

“Baby girl,” Tanya started with a low tone. That tone that let Rosie know she was pushing it. That only spurred the tiny brunette on even further. 

 

Rosie felt a blush rising on her cheeks. She could feel the heat rising all the way to her ears. She knew she had to be as red as a tomato. “Yes?” She feigned innocence. 

 

“Let me finish this. I just need a little while longer and then I’ll give you my full attention, whatever you want.” Tanya hadn’t even looked up from her screen to talk to her. 

 

Rosie grumbled something in annoyance. 

 

“What was that?” 

 

“Nothing, dear.” 

 

Not even a minute went by before Rosie was trying for attention again. She was determined to derail Tanya’s train of thought if it was the last thing she did. “Come on baby. It’ll be fun. Just fool around with me for a little while.” 

 

“Five more minutes, Rosie. Then I promise we can do whatever you want. I’m yours.” 

 

“No.” She protested. She had half a mind to slam the laptop shut but she didn’t feel like angering Tanya. Slight annoyance was something she could work with but anything further would just be pushing it. 

 

“No?” 

 

“Tanya I know you’ve heard that word before. Just love on me for a while and then I’ll let you work.” 

 

“I always love on you.” 

 

“Love on me now.” 

 

“Not now, baby.” 

 

“Let me love on you.” Rosie’s hands brushed up and down Tanya’s legs. “Just for a little while.” She softened her voice. She shifted her position so she could press soft kisses up and down Tanya’s thighs. “Just a little bit.” She nipped at the smooth flesh and relished in the gasp she received from her wife. 

 

Tanya was so close to just taking Rosie right then and there but she couldn’t. Not just yet. She needed to get some more work done before playing. It was also just great toying with Rosie this way. “Tell you what, you keep doing  _ that _ and I’ll keep doing this.” 

 

“I don’t think it’ll work that way, darling. You can bend but that’s contortionist work right there.” Rosie pointed out. “How about you just set your work aside for a while and we can have fun.” 

 

“Or you could give me just a little while longer and then we can have fun.” 

 

“Or I could have fun.” 

 

“You could have fun?” Tanya asked. “Enlighten me.” 

 

“It doesn’t always take two people for an orgasm. I could just do it myself.” Rosie stated matter of factly. 

 

“I didn’t think you liked doing that.” Tanya quirked a brow. Somehow Rosie had gotten her to look away from the screen and look at her instead. 

 

“You’re not the only one who enjoys some self care.” Rosie grinned mischievously. 

 

“And just where do you think you’ll be doing this?” Tanya asked. She looked around to see her work stuff spread out on the bed. 

 

“Right here, my love. Just you watch- or don’t because I know you’re a bit busy right now.” She teased. 

 

“Rosie, you can’t do that right now.” Tanya tried. As much as she would like to watch she knew she had to keep working. She just had to simply because Rosie had asked her not to. 

 

“Tanya you seem to forget I can do what I want. If you’re nice to me maybe I’ll let you join.” 

 

Tanya scoffed. “If I’m nice to you?” She chuckled lowly. “I’m always nice to you.” 

 

“Not always. You’re not being very nice right now. In fact, you’re being quite mean to me.” Rosie pointed out. 

 

That got Tanya’s attention. “I’m not-  _ Rosie.”  _ She groaned when she saw wide blue eyes giving her  _ that  _ look. That look was so sweet and innocent it made her heart clench. “Rosie I’m not being mean to you. I just want to get this done.” 

 

“Alrighty then.” Rosie had to keep herself from smirking. She was most definitely playing her wife. Tanya didn’t even realize she was getting played but here she was falling for Rosie’s tricks. “Move your stuff over. Can you at least give me that?” 

 

Tanya nodded and moved her work pile away from Rosie’s side of the bed. Rosie flopped back onto the mattress and Tanya placed a gentle hand on Rosie’s arm. She gave it a light squeeze and let it rest there for a moment. 

 

Rosie had almost drifted off to sleep when she heard Tanya’s laptop close. She rolled over to see her wife shifting to lay next to her. Rosie grinned sleepily. 

 

“Do you really think I’m mean to you?” Tanya asked. Clearly she had gotten insecure about Rosie’s teasing. “I didn’t think I was being mean to you.” She took in Rosie’s half awake smile and brushed her thumb over her cheek. 

 

“Tanya you’re not mean to me.” Rosie relished in the intimate touch. She felt her heart warm as Tanya started leaving soft kisses along the side of her face. 

 

“But you said-“ 

 

“I said that to get your attention.” Rosie replied. She knew just how to distract her wife. Procrastination was key in Rosie’s mind. “You needed a break.” 

 

Tanya mumbled between soft kisses to Rosie’s skin. “Fine. I did but I wasn’t going to admit that to you.”

 

“Because you hate it when I’m right-“ 

 

“ _ Because  _ I hate taking breaks. Breaks are for the weak.” 

 

“You’re ridiculous.” Rosie giggled. She only laughed harder when Tanya pressed multiple kisses to her cheeks and finally landed on her lips. 

 

“And you love me for it!” Tanya exclaimed, going in for another kiss and pinning Rosie to the mattress as she climbed on top of her. 

 

“I do!” She agreed. Her hands came to rest at Tanya’s hips. She found it quite hilarious that Tanya had only gotten dressed from the waist up. Her purple top was gorgeous against her skin but as her eyes traveled down she found that Tanya was only in a thin pair of pink lace panties. Rosie hooked her finger in the waistband and snapped it against pale skin. 

 

Tanya gasped. “Rosie!” She scolded her. She gasped when the band collided with her hip yet again. “Quit it!” 

 

“And if I don’t?” Rosie repeatedly snapped the lace against Tanya’s hip as she waited for a reply. 

 

“Then I’ll be forced to retaliate.” Tanya’s fingers snuck down Rosie’s body. She hooked them in the waist of pants as she pulled them down just enough to reveal her panties. 

 

“Well, then I could just take them off, right?” 

 

Tanya laughed. “You’d like that wouldn’t you, baby girl?” She couldn’t help but let her lips roam to Rosie’s neck and jaw. 

 

Rosie hummed from the feeling and tangled her hand in brunette strands. “Just a thought. I wouldn’t mind it if you used your teeth to do it.” 

 

“Last time I did that I just tore a hole in your panties. I don’t know how you do it so easily.” 

 

Rosie laughed at that “It’s not that hard, baby. It’s fairly simple. It’s all about the angle.” 

 

“Care to demonstrate?” She quirked a brow. 

 

“As much as I’d love to I think that’s something for you to take care of. You’re on top right now.” 

 

“But don’t have to be.” Tanya offered. Her fingertip traced soft shapes into Rosie’s hip. 

 

“I’d like for you to be on top.” 

 

“Because it means you get to go first?” Tanya gave her a sly grin. 

 

“Yes and because it means I get to flip you when we’re done.” 

 

“Or you could just do it now.” She countered. 

 

“Just touch me already.” Rosie sighed. 

 

“And if I don’t?” Tanya’s fingertips slowly traced further and further up, finding soft skin under the end of Rosie’s shirt. 

 

Rosie rolled her eyes as she began to sit up. “Come on, I know you can flirt better than that.” She quickly took her top off. “I’ll help you get started.” She unhooked her bra and pulled it off, dropping it to the ground. 

 

“Are we really the couple that has to get completely naked before doing anything?” Tanya sighed. “That’s so boring. Seems too virginal.” 

 

“And you’re way passed virginal. Half of New York can confirm that.” Rosie teased. Her laughter was short lived when Tanya’s fingertips rolled one of her nipples. 

 

“Most of Greece can confirm that too.” She laughed lowly and lowered her mouth to Rosie’s chest. She left hot, open-mouthed kisses to her skin. Her lips just barely skimmed over her breasts as she kissed her way down Rosie’s stomach. Her tongue dipped into her belly button. She winked at Rosie, causing the smaller woman to giggle. “Must you always laugh when I do that?” 

 

“I can’t help it. The first time I thought it was sexy but then I realized that you just licked my belly button and I’m not entirely sure how that can be hot.” Rosie placed a hand in her hair, massaging Tanya’s scalp. “I’m sorry. Carry on.” 

 

Tanya, melodramatic as ever crossed her eyes before rolling them. She leaned back down to kiss across Rosie’s hips. She laid her kisses along her pantyline and sucked a reddening mark on her left hip. That was Tanya’s favorite one. She didn’t know why she just knew she liked marking her lovers in that same area. It was a signature of hers. 

 

Rosie knew what the mark was for. It was Tanya claiming her territory. It meant she was hers. Rosie had been hers for years now and it still made her feel special when Tanya did that. She smiled fondly at her wife and tugged on her hair. Tanya’s response was to leave another mark, this one harder. “Tanya!” She gasped. She felt a flood of heat settle low within her. 

 

Tanya chuckled. “Just making you mine.” She mumbled against her skin. She kissed layers upon layers of kisses on her stomach she finally pulled Rosie’s bottoms off all at once.

 

“I’m already yours.” Rosie just barely managed to say. “Always.” She whispered as she locked eyes with her wife. She tugged on Tanya’s hair. 

 

Tanya moaned as she lowered her mouth to Rosie’s center. She licked through her folds, taking her time to savor the taste. She moaned again just to let Rosie know how much she enjoyed doing this. 

 

Red painted fingertips spread Rosie’s thighs further apart and she was already dripping. Those same thumbs spread Rosie open for Tanya as Tanya explored the glistening area with her tongue and lips. 

 

Rosie’s hips bucked as a soft whine fell from her lips. “Tanya I need more.”

 

“I’ll give you more, baby girl.” She mumbled as her lips closed around her clit. She sucked on the hardening bud. Tanya could feel herself getting wetter by the minute. Her panties would be soaked through by the time Rosie finished. 

 

Rosie took in a sharp breath of air. She moaned Tanya’s name at least three times over. She rolled her hips to get more of Tanya’s mouth on her. “You’re so good at this.” She smiled as her head moved to the side to stare down at her wife. 

 

Tanya hummed in response. She was too focused on her task her break away from her. She was savoring the familiar taste that made her mouth water just thinking about. She licked through her folds only stopping to suck, lick, and kiss Rosie’s wet skin.

 

“You have the perfect mouth.” Rosie mused as she played in Tanya’s hair. She ruffled her bangs before putting them back in place. She started to speak again but eventually resorted to moaning when Tanya’s fingers pushed into her. Her back arched up from the bed. 

 

Tanya circled her clit with her tongue and just to be a tease she moved her attention from there to press soft kisses all over Rosie’s stomach. “Baby girl…” 

 

“Mm- yes?” Rosie managed to say. She pouted when Tanya’s hand started to slow down. She bucked her hips to encourage Tanya to start up again. 

 

Tanya sprawled her hand across her to keep her from moving. “Do you like what I do to you?” 

 

“Of course!” She started to move her hand to rub her clit but Tanya smacked her hand away. “Hey!” 

 

Tanya winked at her. “Let me do it.” She blew a puff of air on her clit and watched as Rosie shuddered and desperately tried to rock her hips. 

 

“Baby please.” She begged. “I’ll be good. I’ll make you feel good. Please?” She whined.

 

Tanya came up to press her lips to her wife’s. “You don’t have to beg me.” She said gently. “And I know you’ll make me feel  _ so _ good.” 

 

“Then do something.” 

 

Tanya pushed another finger into Rosie’s entrance and fucked her harder. She picked up her pace when she heard Rosie’s sighs become more restless. She knew she was getting close. 

 

Rosie’s walls clenched around Tanya’s fingers. She shuddered as a moan tore through her. Tanya had worked her over the edge as she came all over her hand. 

 

Tanya used her thumb to rub her clit as Rosie’s came. She moaned just from the sight of her. Rosie’s flushed cheeks and glistening forehead gave her immense satisfaction. She carefully removed her fingers and sucked them clean. “I’m ready for you to use that pretty mouth of yours on me.” 

 

Rosie panted. “Well, you’re going to have to wait until all the feeling in my body returns.”

 

“You know you could always just lay down there. I can do some of the work.” Tanya suggested. She pressed kisses all over Rosie’s jaw and around her mouth. 

 

“You wanna ride me baby?” Rosie offered.

 

“I’d be happy to.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated! Thanks for reading! There’s not nearly enough smut for this fandom.


End file.
